young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Darby
Jackson Darby (ジャクソン・ダービー, Jakuson Dābī), shortly named as "Jack" (ジャック, Jakku), is a smart, responsible sixteen-year old dude. Before he met the Autobots, he was hard at work flipping burgers so he could save up for his first motorbike; now, he helps fight the monstrous Decepticons alongside his friends Miko Nakadai and Raf Esquivel. Only certain things get past his responsibility and intelligence: he wanted a motorcycle since he was little. Since meeting an Autobot named Arcee, his dream had become more than he had wished for. He is laid back, not really the exciting type, but he is still a valuable member of Team Prime. Jack is compared to be a younger version of Optimus before he became a Prime. "The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for my planet, I'll do the same for theirs." :—Jack to Starscream. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Josh Keaton (English), Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Paolo De Santis (Italian), Sang-hyeon Eom (Korean), Nico Sablik (German), Petrus Kähkönen (Finnish), Jorge Saudinós (Spain-Spanish), Arturo Castañeda (Latin American Spanish) Attributes: Gallery Personality Jack is something of a reluctant hero, as he was hesitant to join the Autobot cause. Quite mature for his age, Jack looks out for Miko and Raf like a big brother, and has a sense of responsibility that impresses even Optimus, who saw fit to entrust Jack with the Key to Vector Sigma. According to Ratchet, before Optimus became a Prime, he was a lot like Jack. Although he doesn't go looking for danger, danger seems to find Jack because of his loyalty to the Autobots, however he is willing to carry out the task at hand, showing a sense of duty, as he did when he and Arcee space-bridged to Cybertron to locate Vector Sigma and recover the Wisdom of the Primes to restore Orion Pax to become Optimus Prime again. Even so, Jack has his own moments of teenager-based irresponsibility, immaturity, etc. Relationships Friends and Allies *Raf Esquivel *Miko Nakadai *Russell Clay *Denny Clay *Autobots **Wheeljack **Smokescreen **Ultra Magnus **Sideswipe **Strongarm **Jazz **Drift *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Mini-Cons **Fixit **Panzer **Ramzer *Dinobots **Grimlock *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Sierra *Butch *Hank *Unit E **General Bryce **William Fowler *Vogel Family *June Darby (mother) Neutral *Arnold *Morten *Larry LaRue *Bob *Scraplets *Predacons **Predaking **Darksteel **Nightlynx Rivals *Vince Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Starscream **Airachnid **Sharpfang **Underbite **Thunderhoof **Clampdown **Hammerstrike **Bisk **Chop Shop **Terrashock **Filch **Minitron **Springload **Ped **Quillfire **Fracture *Fracture's Mini-Cons **Trantulas **Razorclaw *Insecticons *M.E.C.H. **Deathstroke **Silas *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Jack is a skilled motorcyclist and learned mechanical/technical-engineering from his time with the Autbots. He has proven to be athletic as shown when he evaded Airachnid while he was being hunted down and being able to climb on an immobilized Megatron and Knock Out. Besides that, Jack has shown to be rather resourceful and quick-thinking, such as using an energon leakage and makeshift torch to destroy Airachnid's ship, directing a swarm of Scraplets towards an Insecticon to stop them from devoring Vector Sigma and using Soundwave's "relocation" trick against him. After being entrusted with the Key to Vector Sigma, he recieved the power to activate Vector Sigma, an ability only a Prime or one chosen by a Prime could possess. Weaknesses History Jack's father passed away for unknown time and reasons. Jack worked at KO drive burger joint where he was often harassed by bullies. He wished to save his money in order to afford a motorcycle in order for him. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Team Prime's Allies